


Epilogue

by luminol44



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 昆汀死后，彼得突然可以在自己的房间里看到他。
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> 没有任何科学，奇奇怪怪的伪SF，学术方面也是瞎扯  
> 有bug也不要问我，我就是胡扯的，打人不要打脸.jpg  
> 昆汀死亡结局(各种意义)  
> 但是本质还是沙雕文，流水账  
> 也许甚至没有西皮向，三观不正与OOC搭配出售

“我说贝克，明明你就只是我的幻觉而已，为什么我不能控制你的言行呢？这不公平！这不科学！”彼得有些气急，却还是压低了声音怕被人听见。  
昆汀坐在彼得房间里的书桌上，耸了耸肩，仿佛在说，这世上本就没有什么公平，而科学？那不过是人类的另一种迷信罢了。

——※——

伦敦归来之后半年，彼得的英雄生活还留有一些曝光的余波，但媒体早就厌倦了这个永远抓不到证据的话题，他和身边的亲友也算适应了这些尚且可以接受的问题。只是对于彼得来说，情况还要稍微复杂一些，不仅仅因为他们连续搬家了两次，也不是因为他和MJ的关系虽然更进一步，却又止步不前，还因为他的噩梦似乎又升级了。  
那个混账第一次出现在彼得梦里时，彼得刚刚回到纽约不到一个星期，正被各种真真假假的身份消息和各方的骚扰恼得焦头烂额。他在睡梦中看到那张挂着虚伪笑容的脸庞，没多想就冲上去抓住男人的衣襟，抬手就想要送上一拳。可还没等他重拳落下，昆汀就突然变得像是破败的人偶，全身都失了力气。彼得的感应又失灵了，乱叫着警告他手里的男人只是在装模作样，随时会一跃而起，抓住他的手臂将他拖下地狱。  
可昆汀没有，血迹从他的嘴角渗开，逆流到鼻腔和眼角，睁大的淡蓝眼珠变成了没有任何光泽的石子。  
彼得像是触电了一样，把手里的重量骤然抛下，捂住了自己的脸，可手掌里却又止不住地溢出红色的液体，直到染红了整个原本幽暗的空间，直到铺满了倒在地上的昆汀身下。  
彼得发不出任何声音，很快他又失去了视觉，不属于他的另一双手捂住了他的眼睛——是昆汀的手。他不知道为何自己如此坚信，明明他们只是礼仪性地握过手而已，彼时还隔着他的战衣，可他却觉得手掌的触感与温度如此熟悉。  
梦境在一片黑暗中戛然而止，醒来后的彼得张了张嘴，依旧没能发出任何声音。他不敢用手去擦拭似乎有些湿润的眼角，怕看到一抹红色，或许更怕承认那其实单纯是那种更容易理解的液体。  
他不该因为昆汀落泪。  
第二天，彼得收到了弗瑞发来的通知，昆汀·贝克在医疗设施中抢救无效宣告死亡。  
组织出于最基本的人道，在三天之后为昆汀举办了公式化的葬礼。彼得原本以学业为由没有答应参加，却在当天早上坐立难安，最后还是偷偷溜到了现场。冰冷的棺椁被推进焚烧炉，据说昆汀的尸身没有亲人认领，而罪人不需要复活，纽约也没有土地容纳他。原本将他带回美国治疗就已经是够仁至义尽了。  
在场与彼得相熟的探员只有希尔，她看到彼得将自己缩在屋顶的角落目睹了这一切，却没有出声去招呼这个少年。而见过不少大场面的彼得却也压抑不住心中莫名的慌乱，始终没有靠近昆汀的棺椁。  
然而缠人的梦境还远远没有结束，类似的场景大概断断续续重复了两个星期，这期间彼得的生活也渐渐开始恢复正轨。  
这几年发生在彼得身边的变化不少，要说有什么总是如影随形又不离不弃的，他的噩梦可以算一个了。太多的人离开，每一次都会常驻在彼得梦境中许久，让年轻的孩子一遍遍重复着失去他们的瞬间。夜晚对彼得来说太过于漫长，他试图延长夜巡的时间以缩减本来就少得可怜的睡眠，后来他已经不再会害怕惊醒，只是睁开眼睛之后总有些怅然若失。  
毕竟有些人只能在梦境中相见了，即便那是噩梦。  
直到有一天，他在凌晨醒来，将脸埋在枕头里蹭掉那些液体，呢喃的语句也都闷在了枕头里。  
“贝克……我不希望你死的……我还以为我们是伙伴。”  
模糊的话音刚落，彼得感到脊背一阵发凉。  
“呵，我应该感到荣幸吗？”  
一个不属于彼得的声音突然在他耳边响起，惊得他一个打挺坐了起来，躲在了自己的被子后面。月色下的人影不甚清晰，而更惊人的是打开灯以后也没有消失。  
那赫然是不可能出现在这里的昆汀。  
“我以为我醒了？”  
昆汀应声便冲了过来，给了彼得一巴掌，彼得下意识地用手挡了一下，才想起来他根本没有感知到危险的信号，而自己也没有任何的触感。  
昆汀的手直接穿过了他的脸颊。  
“很高兴再次见到你，彼得·帕克。”

彼得第一个反应自然是昆汀或者他的团队又搞了什么小把戏，大半夜跳了起来，把充电充到一半的卡伦和伊迪斯叫了起来，扫描了他的整个房间。  
“嘿，彼得，根据你的指示，确认结果为房间以及有效半径之内没有投影设备。”  
卡伦的声音依旧是那么冷静温柔，与在房间里抓耳挠腮坐立不安的彼得形成了鲜明的对比。而昆汀也只是摆出从容的表情，目送彼得翻出了他自己的房间。  
五分钟后，夜风似乎终于吹得彼得冷静了下来，他回到自己已经空无一人的小房间，仔细检查了每一个角落，可还没等他松一口气，昆汀的声音又突然出现在他背后。  
“你是在找我吗？我住院一个星期你一次都没来看过我。”昆汀穿着病号服，额角又流下了一丝血迹。  
“我……”  
彼得语塞，比起他对昆汀莫名其妙的愧疚，此时他的小脑瓜里飞快地排算着各种可能性。  
如果不是投影那是什么？神秘客之前的技术是需要本人远程动作捕捉的，可他已经死了，不可能如此和自己互动。是什么他还没了解到的新技术？  
重点是昆汀不是已经……难道是……不，不可能。  
“怎么，我们的科学小英雄是个唯物主义者？”  
“哦，上帝啊，不是，我不是这个意思。可……你不会是……幽灵吧？”  
“我也不知道，我睁开眼睛就在你这了。没想到还看到你为我流泪，真是感人肺腑。”  
“我没有！不，这不重要，你为什么在这？！”  
“我说了，我也不知道。”  
昆汀扶着彼得书桌前的椅子，尴尬地发现自己拉不开，只能坐到了彼得的床上。说是坐，彼得觉得他似乎是在维持那个高度的姿势而已，如果是远程动捕，这个动作可不轻松。  
“也许是因为听到你叫我的名字了？我以为你想见我。”  
昆汀说着向彼得伸出手，彼得鬼迷心窍地去回握，当然，他没有抓到任何东西。意识到自己在做什么傻事的彼得惊慌地收回了手，却对上了昆汀一个落寞的神情。  
他又在演了。  
彼得是个聪明人，即便他此时内心克制不住地偷偷希望昆汀可以健康地出现在他面前，但这并不代表他就能原谅甚至相信他的言行。  
而昆汀则望着彼得，似乎想用更没有实体的眼神来缠住这个有些动摇的年轻人。  
“我想，如果你真的不愿意见我，我应该就会不见吧。”  
不同于平常与人说话的距离感，虽然昆汀只是坐在彼得对面，而他的声音如柔软的天鹅绒布，紧贴着包裹在彼得，纤细的质感甚至感觉是从彼得的耳内钻出。  
彼得紧紧闭上眼睛，内心连连默念着我不想见他我不想见他，我的房间里没有奇怪的东西，刚才的一切都是假的都是假的……强迫让自己的脑海里抹去昆汀的身影。  
当他再次小心翼翼地半张开一只眼，屋内居然真的恢复了往常，灯光下只有他乱成一团的单人床。  
彼得眨了眨眼睛，环视了一下周围，熟悉的屋子却突然显得空荡荡的。  
“真的不见了……”彼得坐回自己的床边，觉得喉咙里痒痒的，那个名字又忍不住滑了出来。  
“贝克……”

“你看，你果然想见我。”  
没有任何特效声效，这次彼得亲眼看到昆汀凭空出现在他的眼前。

——※——

彼得就这样，被迫接受了昆汀的……那到底是什么，灵体还是幻象？总之，他能在自己的房间里看到昆汀，甚至和他互动对话。  
他鼓起勇气去神盾局查了昆汀的档案和死亡证明，弗瑞看着他没多阻拦，似乎早就知道会有这么一天。  
之后充满科学精神的年轻人又做了各种尝试，甚至在自己房间里装摄像头，结果只拍到自己在和空气躲猫猫——那天昆汀突然要摸他的脸颊，彼得明明知道他碰不到自己，却还是下意识地躲开了。结果只看到摄像头里的自己一个人像个傻子一样，发挥出超人的身体能力上蹿下跳。  
而昆汀似乎也不在彼得的卧室之外出现，至少彼得从没有在户外或者学校等任何地方看到或者听到，按照彼得在网上看到的都市传说集锦，昆汀就像是成了他房间的地缚灵，可那通常是对某个地方有着极强的执念才会产生的情况，而照理来说，昆汀甚至没有来过他们的家。  
不过彼得至少不用担心昆汀在自己上厕所或洗澡的时候突然乱入，只不过逼得他青春期那些生理问题也都只能去卫生间匆匆解决。  
而因为身份问题，帕克家又一次进行了搬迁。在新居虽然安分了两三天，可某天傍晚，在彼得咬着笔头苦想课题解法时，身后又突然传来一个声音。  
“你应该试试另一个公式。”  
彼得甚至说不清那一刻他感到的一丝烦乱是因为厌烦昆汀如此阴魂不散，还是为此感到些许的安心。  
出现在他屋子里的昆汀与之前他所知的有所不同，剥下虚伪的英雄假面，昆汀不再对他说那些令人尴尬的世界观设定，也不再主动冒充他的人生导师，反而会突然和彼得探讨起学术的话题，彼得似乎这才直观地认识到昆汀在专业领域的造诣，以及他对流行文化居然也颇有兴趣。想到之前看过的档案，或许昆汀比彼得以为的，更不过是一个普通人。他有时坐在彼得身旁和他一起看电影，要求彼得不用耳机而是功放，然后又倚老卖老地吐槽这种套路在十几年前的经典电影中就有先例，那些让彼得高呼炸裂的脑洞情节不过是对致敬作品的再致敬。被说得一愣一愣的彼得听昆汀的建议开始补了几部老电影，却发现自己无法在昆汀恶意剧透的时候捂住他的嘴巴。  
剧透之仇不共戴天，第二次的时候，彼得居然生生地成功屏蔽了昆汀的出现，直到他看完结尾的演员表，才将昆汀“放了出来”。  
正如昆汀所说，如果彼得强烈地控制自己的思绪，拒绝昆汀出现的话，也可以克制这一现象。  
当然，人越是想控制自己的思想越是有可能失控，大多时候都不会那么顺利。除了怕被剧透的怨念之外，最有效的一次是梅突然开彼得的门，那一刻不能被发现的想法超过了一切，昆汀也瞬间消失。而另一方面，昆汀倒也不会时时刻刻出现，昆汀不出现的时候，彼得甚至尝试过在心里“召唤”昆汀，却没有任何作用。  
由于这种混乱不定的状况，惹得彼得好一阵都不敢邀请内德来家里玩，内德因此怀疑彼得是不信任自己能帮助蜘蛛侠的工作，差点和他闹翻。当然，好友间的友谊没有那么脆弱，第二天内德就带着新出的游戏碟不请自来，彼得开门看到内德正把自己的PS4从床底翻出来接电源时，昆汀正靠在床边看着这一切，那一刻彼得感觉自己差点一口气憋死自己。  
所幸，似乎除了自己之外，没有人能看到昆汀。  
所幸？这大概不是什么幸事。  
彼得强装镇定，无视昆汀在耳边念叨内德刚刚偷偷试穿了梅给他买的新球鞋，一边敷衍地和内德打起了游戏。  
“话说，呃，是我最近在看的一个电视剧的剧情啦。主角能看到已经去世的人，和他说话。”  
昆汀似乎是看两个毛小子打游戏没意思，不注意之间就没了踪影。  
“哦，老套，是有通灵眼吗？我怎么不知道你还喜欢看这挂的。”  
“……不知道诶，不过他好像只能看见一个人的。”  
“是他的父母妻小？有的设定就是能看到关系很深的人嘛。”  
“倒不是……”彼得想了想，故意提到了神秘客。“看故事简介，也不是我之前遇到的那种投影幻象，他还没揭秘，你说还有什么可能啊？”  
内德似乎对屏幕里的对战更有兴趣，半天没说一句话，而一旁的彼得却捏了一手汗，最后连招失败，被内德K.O.了。  
心满意足地放下手柄之后，内德似乎才想起来刚才的话题说到一半。  
“刚才说到哪儿来着？现在的编剧都乱编的啦，哪有那么多为什么。没准最后就解释是主角精神分裂看到幻觉而已。你居然还有时间看那些烂剧。”  
“哈，也是哦。”  
彼得尴尬地笑了两声，突然又看到昆汀出现在自己房里，男人倒是没说什么，只是轻轻坐到了彼得身边，望着根本不存在的星空，一如布拉格夏夜的楼顶月下。

——※——

也许就是那一天起，彼得渐渐不再追究自己为什么能够在自己房里看到昆汀，其中一个原因也是因为，他逐渐学会了能够一定程度上控制自己的大脑活动。  
但是大多时候他并不多去约束什么，昆汀不是无端恼人的熊孩子，更多时候他像是个百无聊赖的成年人，有大把的时间，却不能做些什么。彼得甚至开始习惯一边做自己的课题一边眼都不抬地在昆汀的指示下帮他翻书，或者设置好一些纪录片片单的自动播放。  
昆汀的存在成了他生活的一部分，虽然客观上也许没有任何实体存在。而昆汀的生活中似乎只有和彼得在一起的时间是他的全部，虽然他偶尔会讲一些以前的事，几乎符合他的档案记录。彼得却从没听过他提到现在时的，除了和自己一起之外时候的事。  
毕竟昆汀只是他的“幻觉”，不可能知道彼得自己都不知道的事。  
而这种自圆其说的解释，在某个特殊的礼物之后被不经意地打破了。  
当时彼得刚刚考入自己满意的大学，却因为中意的教授表示自己的研究室名额有限而拒绝担任自己的导师，虽然其他老师也能保证教学质量，可总让向往已久的彼得觉得兴趣缺缺。  
彼得也没多想，只是在昆汀嘲笑他每天愁云惨淡的时候，倒垃圾一般地将这事讲了出来，没想到昆汀挑了挑眉毛，报了几个名字让彼得搜了几篇论文。  
“你看完这几篇论文，再从他们的今后课题的部分总结一下研究方向，结合生物物理的脑神经相关方向写篇研究计划给他试试。”  
彼得将信将疑，脑神经研究本来就是他感兴趣的课题，只不过那位教授的研究室里似乎并没有人研究相关课题，彼得才没有提到这些。没想到对方看到彼得的研究计划之后，居然真的接收了他，还主动提到愿意帮他申请奖学金写推荐信。  
彼得看到邮件之后忍不住想要给昆汀一个拥抱，扑空都拦不住他兴奋的手舞足蹈，就差倒挂在天花板上跳一段。  
“你怎么知道的？你怎么知道这样能行的？”  
昆汀倒是不介意他挥舞着手臂，一次次穿过自己不存在的实体，淡淡表示那位教授也算自己的旧识，老教授一直认为脑神经科学可以帮助他的研究拓展，但苦于自己在相关领域没有成绩，并没有相关学术人才关注到他，而普通大学新生更不会注意到这种跨学科的科研可能性。彼得还年轻，先进了这道门，之后怎么发展都还有机会。  
彼得高兴得将这个消息告诉了梅和内德，出去和内德他们玩了通宵。当他在清晨回家的时候，才想起来这一喜从天降的消息推翻了自己的假说。  
昆汀不只是他的幻觉，昆汀知道他不知道的客观现实。

——※——

可惜这个问题没有机会进一步得到验证，学业和英雄生活都日益繁重。没有机会给他太多时间去解决昆汀这个不痛不痒的迷题。  
似乎，昆汀出现的时间也越来越少了。  
唯有这点也是彼得无法控制的，他甚至无法去担心昆汀是否“没事”，他已经死了，彼得对自己说。  
或许只是自己的病好了。

大学快要毕业的时候，蜘蛛侠这边正好也遇到了一个大麻烦，少了神秘客的邪恶六人组早就补充了其他成员，甚至早就像内德喜欢过的东洋少女组合一样人数与名称严重不符。  
彼得为了不让梅过度担心，找了个借口独自搬了出来。说是独居，不如说只是一个藏身之处，彼得只要一个可以放几件换洗衣物和单人床的地方。  
还有满身伤痕时，可以不吓到任何人，独自等待伤口愈合的地方。  
如果不会被吓到的话，昆汀他也是欢迎的。

“嘿，好久不见。”  
彼得没有力气脱下破烂的战服，躺在床上瞥见了已有小半年没见的昆汀。  
“没有我你就弄成这个样子了？”  
不知是不是因为自己听觉视觉也有些受损，彼得觉得昆汀的脸色看起来十分苍白，说话也有气无力的，可他眨了眨自己肿胀的眼皮，昆汀的身影却像一键换装似的，突然又变得神采奕奕。  
“哈，没事，不过……是比你那时候要厉害点。”  
昆汀看着他皱起眉头，抿紧了嘴，好一会儿都没有出声。  
彼得不喜欢这样的沉默，想再说点什么，一张嘴却因为嘴脸的伤口倒吸了一口凉气。  
“你不用说话。”  
“和我聊聊嘛。”彼得摸了摸自己的嘴角，“这么多年了，没有你我还有点不习惯，你不好奇这半年我怎么样吗？其实当个自言自语的精神分裂也挺开心的，至少不觉得寂寞，我算是有点懂韦德的乐趣了。和你说的事也不用担心被别人知道，你也从不担心我，我也不用有愧疚感。”  
昆汀看过他受伤很多次，当然那些从来都重不过他的愈合速度。昆汀的冷嘲热讽反而比亲友的关心要好得多，仿佛他那不咸不淡的态度可以证明自己真的没有大碍。  
而这次昆汀却一脸严肃，难听的话都没说多少。  
“我是说，你不用说话，我能知道你在想什么。”  
“又来了，这种时候还装神弄鬼的。”彼得在心里轻笑到。  
“这么多年不是都装神弄鬼过来的吗。”  
彼得刚才说得长了些，缓了口气才想再开口，没想到腹诽的句子真的得到了昆汀的回应。  
有些累得精神恍惚的彼得倒是乐得轻松，他先是在脑海里连珠炮似的吐槽了一大段昆汀这么多年居然这样瞒着他，怪不得总觉得昆汀察言观色读懂人心的技巧也太过高超。  
“是你太好懂了，你说出来的和没说出来的也差不多。”  
昆汀坐到彼得床头，将手搭在彼得捂着自己腹部的手上。  
自然没有任何触感，彼得却神奇地觉得疼痛缓和了一些，或许不用开口说话就可以满足自己话痨确实令人轻松不少。  
他一股脑地将这半年的琐事都唠叨给昆汀听，他没有后话的约会对象，凌晨狂赶论文，研究室里的八卦，还有对毕业的迷茫。  
昆汀只是默默听着，时不时搭上一两句。  
“嘿，不来点你最喜欢的人生建议吗？贝克先生。”  
“你现在该担心的不是这些吧。外面还有一打人等着将你大卸八块呢，我确实不如他们，我的超能力是假的，他们有的可不是。”  
“外星人都打得了，超能力算什么，我也有啊。”  
一股脑说完自己的事之后，彼得稍微放空了一会，忍不住想到了他最想说的话题。唯有这句话他在清醒时绝对不会说出口，而此时却无力再堵住心里的声音一秒。  
“贝克，这么多年你为什么一直陪着我？”  
可惜昆汀可以回答彼得的思想，彼得的超能力里却没有这个功能。  
“烦死你了吧。”  
“其实也还好，你比我以为的更……通情达理？该怎么说，我很敬佩你的知识量与眼光，虽然有时对事有些偏激但是，不至于，怎么说，不至于啊，你知道我的意思。”  
又是一段沉默，彼得觉得自己应该是困得稍微失去了一段意识。  
半梦半醒之间，他听到昆汀说，“世事没有如果，反正很快你就不会再有这个困扰了。”  
“什么意思？”  
彼得看到昆汀起身，下意识地去抓他的手。虽然依旧抓不住任何东西，昆汀却停下了动作。  
“再和我说点什么好吗？”  
彼得已经无力再支撑自己的眼皮，只听见耳边昆汀的声音，依旧如同柔软的织物，或许就像是神秘客宽大厚重的披风，拂过他的肩头和手臂。  
“没事的，彼得。”  
这么多年，昆汀第一次又叫了彼得的名字。在只有他们两人的对话中，这个符号并没有太多作用。  
“你是个好孩子，你一定会没事的。”  
彼得自己彻底昏睡过去之前，几乎已经完全失去了对自己思绪的控制能力，他不能确认最后几句话，那个不知道本体究竟是何物的昆汀能否听到。  
“虽然我甚至不能确定你到底是不是昆汀·贝克，但是，我居然有点庆幸你现在在这里。”

“我困了，明天见，贝克。”

——※——

这次昆汀没有撒谎。  
蜘蛛侠顺利地度过了那一次难关，而彼得也再没有看到听到过他。  
可超级英雄的故事总要在某一处终结，多年后蜘蛛侠也陨落在又一次围攻与陷阱中，挡在了他最想保护的人之前。  
遵照彼得的意愿，他自愿进行遗体捐赠，不论是研究造就了他的变异基因，还是作为一个人类的医学样本。  
据说在他体内还发现了一枚没有在复仇者组织中登记在案的芯片，虽然已经因为多年的侵蚀失去了所有功用。经证实，芯片是成对制作的，虽然原理和所有功能尚未完全解明，但已知它可以做到让芯片的所有者在意识层面进行交流。彼得的这枚是从属芯片，权限要稍微少一些。而另一枚主格芯片同样是在说其所有者死亡之后，由尸体解剖之后发现并存档的。据档案记载，主格芯片属于神盾局多年前进入植物人状态的重罪犯一名，在档案中，为减少影响当年便发出死亡证明，而本人在四年之后居然奇迹般地恢复了半年的意识，期间虽然本人积极配合治疗，可器官却快速衰竭，最终在本人意愿下执行了安乐死。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然之前就有构想，但是实际写起来还是昼夜颠倒神志不清的产物  
> 本来想让他们同年同月同日死，后来觉得太殉情了  
> 不太好
> 
> 开启年末🎄圣诞🎅🏻的欢乐气氛（？？？！


End file.
